i want you back
by Nightmare Freak 16
Summary: this is a sequel to i can help you hope you like :Akiko left Inuyasha because the loss of her sister now Inuyasha see's Kagome and Bankotsu and gets jealous Will he be able to get Kagome back or will he lose her to Bankotsu. rated t for now Inu/Kag/Ban
1. Chapter 1

**Me:hello everyone I have been asked to continue my story of I can help you so I decided to write a sequel :)**

**Inuyasha: is this another bankotsu story?**

**Me: nope it's about you and kagome I have come to know that I now like you I had to watch your show a couple times but I now like you again **

**Inuyasha: finally! **

**Me: lol anyway for all those who have not read I can help you you should read that first so you are not confused hope you like the story :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyashas prov**

I had been so upset lately I lost Kagome to the zombie yes he showed a good side but... He can't have her I love her she was mine first!

I knew Akiko liked me an for a while I liked her but she was nothing compared to Kagome, Akiko is nice sure but she's kind of boring she cared for Kira and lost her now she seems dead to the world, like her world is gone.

I saw Akiko walk towards me and saw nothing in her eyes she looked dead to the world "Inuyasha we need to talk" she tells me taking my hand and walking us to a tree to sit by.

"what did you need to talk about?" I asked at least trying to sound like I was interested "Listen Inuyasha remember when we had that moment... before the battle" I nodded.

"Well it can never happen again I have to many things on my mind to deal with and being with you will only be in my way I'm sorry" I looked away and smirk 'perfect' I flattened my ears and made myself look sad.

"okay Akiko" she nodded and left.

**with bankotsu and Kagome **

Bankotsu was sitting out side the house he and Kagome shared watching his wife and son playing he smiled to himself. Bankotsu was a business man when Kagome was a teacher she worked in high school teaching foods. She had gone to a culinary school and got her teaching degree.

Right now Light was playing soccer with Kagome and Souta "Uncle Souta you are so lucky your super soccer player" light exclaimed souta chuckled at his nephew and gave him and tasseled his hair.

"It took a lot of practice kid" he smiled and hugged his leg, Kagome walked over to Bankotsu and sat next to him and kissed his cheek "I'm so glad I have you again" he smiled and looked at her "Kagome I would never leave you, you should know that"

She smiled and hugged him "I know I just love you and thought I lost you" Bankotsu saw sadness in her eyes and kissed her head and pulled her to him "I won't ever leave you again okay" she nodded and smiled at Bankotsu and kissed his lips.

The two shared a moment until they broke apart to hear gagging from Souta and Light "mommy can we have some ice cream?" Light asks his mother she of course picks him up making him laugh "of course we can!"

Light cheered with Souta the two loved Ice cream so much.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome and smiled to himself "Kagome soon i will have you again and I wont lose you again" he said to himself as he went back to the well to come up with a plan but he would need help from the one demon he didn't want to ever see.

Sesshomaru was still the cold prick as before but he had a eye for Rin she had turned into a beautiful woman and is courting her he is waiting for her to come to age so he can mate her.

**with Inuyasha **

I ran back to the well and jumped in i was engulfed in a blue light i had become accustomed to 'i wonder if the zombie can come thru still?' I thought to myself as i jumped out and ran in the direction of my eldest half brother.

When running I had passed the prick so i skidded to a stop and rushed over to him "Sesshomaru" I yelled he glanced at me "What do you want Inuyasha?" we had actually became brothers after the war but it was still fun to annoy him hey its what little brothers do.

"I need your help" he rose a brow at me i took that as a sign to continue "I want to get Kagome back and your the smartest demon i could think of" a small smile graced his lips.

"Come we shall discuss your problem at my home Rin is expecting me." I nodded and we walked to his castle in a comfortable silence, It took about an hour to get there but I didn't really care I loved being in the woods i made me feel at peace with myself.

We walked into his study and he faced me "Okay what seems to be the problem?" I sigh and look at him "I am in love with Kagome and want to get her back she is mine and that corps thinks he can have her. I want to get her back but i dont think she will how do i get her back?" I asked him with a pleading look in my eyes.

Sesshomaru knew I would never come to him unless it was serious which it was! He started to think "Hmmm how badly do you want her back?" I flattened my ears and looked at the ground "anything" Sesshomaru nodded and said "how about you woo her by saving her or... sing her a song that type of stuff do something that will make her fall for you again." I smiled and nodded.

Rin knocked on the door and walked in "Hi Sesshy hey Yasha what are you two talking about?" she asks sitting on Sesshomarus arm chair. "Well i was asking him if he could help me get Kagome back." She smiled "you two always looked so cute together" I smiled at Rin , we said our good byes and I ran to Keades hut where she let me live with her.

**Me: so Inuyasha what did you think ?**

**Inuyasha: YOU LIKE ME AGAIN! Im so happy now**

**Me: you grew on me cant help it your cute**

**Inuyasha: Hey everyone please review and we can make this story a lot better :D**

**Me: what he said :)  
><strong>


	2. Done!

**Attention everyone! As much as I'd like to stay here on Fanfiction and become a writer I've realized I'm not very good. I'm handing everything over to my older sister Wishmaster 17 she's the real writer in the family. so check out her stories and maybe if I'm lucky she can fix this one up as well! Sorry for making these stories horrible! I hope you like her work she's really good. :)**


End file.
